Moon Lights Call
by sundance1o1
Summary: Kyrie Rose is a new student at hogwarts, she has been rejecteed every ware she has ever been. she has a secret that most wont like. will her new friends except her when they figure out the curse? will she fintaly be excepted?ok! yay im finaly done with ch


**Harry Potter**

**The Moon Light Call**

**By: Sundance1o1**

**In my life, I never was accepted into a family or school; this would be because when I was five years old I was savagely bitten by a ware- wolf. So once a month; when the full moon rose over the earth's surface I'm torn from reality and into a ware-wolf.**

**My parents love me but I was too dangerous to keep around the house, so I have been living in many different places. I've lived in 13 schools and I'm only in my 6th year. **

**This year I found an opening at Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry. **

"**Ticket please." Said a bored looking man standing in front of the opening of the train to Hogwarts. I gave him my ticket and went up the stairs and gave my luggage to a man who put it in the luggage carrier. **

**I found an empty compartment and sat by the window sighing. As the train moved forward, my compartment door swung open and a tall ginger haired boy with vibrant green eyes walked in.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry I'll just-"he said turning to leave.**

"**No you can sit… if you want." I answered**

"**Ok." He said cheerfully plopping himself down across from me. "By the way, I'm Ron Weasley" extending his hand to shake mine. **

**Shaking it I said, "I'm Kyrie Rose." Smiling, I tried to hide that I was nervous. "Is anyone else with you?" I added.**

"**No… Harry and Hermione are going to the train office for some odd reason…" he groaned. **

"**Um… who are Harry and Hermione?" I questioned**

**With a smile he said, "Harry Potter…and his friend."**

"**The Harry Potter?!" **

**He just started to laugh "you're not from around here are you?"**

**I shook my head. "Yes it is the Harry Potter… and his girl friend…"**

"**Harry has got a girlfriend?!"**

"… **well…no, I was playing around with you…" He wore a mysterious look on his face. "So your new… what house do you want to be in?"**

"**Raven Claw or Gryffindor." I answered**

"**Hope you get into Gryffindor, that's the best house."**

"**Gryffindor, Are you in it?"**

"**Yep!" he said with a smile**

**I looked out the window; Ron kicked his feet up on the booth. **

"**Gryffindor!!!" yelled the old sorting hat as soon as it rested upon my head. It was taken off by Professor McGonagall with a smile. I jumped off the stool and off the stage; I ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron with a grin.**

"**Yeah!" He said with a grin. "Awesome, you're with us!" **

**Looking ahead; I saw the slytherin table and a bleach blonde kid looking right at me with a smirk. I poked Ron. "Who is that I made a glance towards the bleach blonde kid. Ron looked up then looked back down with a grown.**

"**Ugh, that's Malfoy." His face looked agitated.**

"**Hmmm…" I thought**

"**Let the feast begin!" Professor Dumbledore yelled with a clap of his hands every table had been filed with food. Ron's face immediately switched to happy and grabbed the chicken legs in front of him one in each hand.**

**The great hall doors swung open and Harry and Hermione came through, walking towards the table. Harry sat in front of me and Hermione in front of Ron. Ron stopped eating.**

"**Sorry Ron, they kept talking to us for hours…." Said Hermione**

"**It was quite eradiating really." Harry added**

"**That's all right…" Ron shrugged**

"**What?" Harry and Hermione said in unison. **

"**You can't stand being alone." **

"**Well I met Kyrie…" he motioned towards me. I blushed slightly as they all looked at me.**

"**Are you new?" Hermione asked me. I nodded. **

"**It is nice to meet you guys!" I said, Harry smiled then said,**

"**Like whys" **

**Hermione showed me to our room and my bed. She was really nice. As we unpacked our stuff, I said. "Ron told me you were quite the book worm." I looked at her, she laughed. "What's your favorite book?"**

**She looked surprised that I asked this. "I really like Impossible for Muggles."**

"**That one is my favorite!" I said**

"**Really?" she said smiling apparently happy to have a friend that was like her.**

**All mine and her stuff was all unpacked, it was late and we were tired, we both fell asleep talking to one another.**

**In the morning we put on our robes put our books in a bag and went to the dormitory. **

"**Harry and Ron always meet me down here." She said.**

"**Ok…" I said looking into the smoldering fire. We waited and waited and waited… **

"**We should go up there and wake them." Hermione growled. **

"**That's a good Idea." So we snuck up to their room and when we entered, Ron was half way off his bed, his ginger hair covering most his face breathing had. Harry on the other hand was sleeping on his side. His glasses on the bed table and he wasn't making a sound. **

"**I'll wake up Ron you wake up Harry."**

"**Ok…" we whispered**

**I snuck over to Harry, and knelt down by his bed; I put a hand on his shoulder and shuck it lightly, feeling a tad awkward. "Harry wake up." He groaned and turned over, "Harry…" yawning he reached for his glasses. And put them on. **

"**Hi Kyrie…"**

"**Good-"**

"**RON WAKE UP!!!!!!" yelled Hermione yelled after trying to wake him up in a nicer way.**

"**Bloody hell Hermione." He sat up. **

"**Sorry, it's not my fault you wouldn't wake up." Hermione growled. **

**I giggled at the two bickering. We all went down stairs and went to the great hall for breakfast. The breakfast tables had fruits, pancakes, french toast ect. While I was eating I couldnt stop looking at Harry. I wounder if he new... **


End file.
